This invention relates to an endovascular graft assembly for treating vasculature of a patient and more specifically to graft system and the attachment of structures thereof.
It is well established that various fluid conducting body or corporeal lumens, such as veins and arteries, may deteriorate or suffer trauma so that repair is necessary. For example, various types of aneurysms or other deteriorative diseases may effect the ability of the lumen to conduct fluids and, in turn, may be life threatening. In some cases, the damage to the lumen is repairable only with the use of prosthesis such as an artificial vessel or graft.
For repair of vital lumens such as the aorta, surgical repair is significantly life threatening or subject to significant morbidity. Surgical techniques known in the art involve major surgery in which a graft resembling the natural vessel is spliced into the diseased or obstructed section of the natural vessel. Known procedures include surgically removing the damaged or diseased portion of the vessel and inserting an artificial or donor graft portion inserted and stitched to the ends of the vessel which were created by the removal of the diseased portion. More recently, devices have been developed for treating diseased vasculature through intraluminal repair. Rather than removing the diseased portion of the vasculature, the art has taught bypassing the diseased portion with a prosthesis and implanting the prosthesis within the vasculature. An intra arterial prosthesis of this type has two components: a flexible conduit, the graft, and the expandable framework, the stent (or stents). Such a prosthesis is called an endovascular graft.
It has been found that many abdominal aortic aneurysms extend to the aortic bifurcation. Accordingly, a majority of cases of endovascular aneurysm repair employ a graft having a bifurcated shape with a trunk portion and two limbs, each limb extending into separate branches of vasculature. Currently available bifurcated endovascular grafts fall into two categories. One category of grafts are those in which a preformed graft is inserted whole into the arterial system and manipulated into position about the area to be treated. This is a unibody graft. The other category of endovascular grafts are those in which a graft is assembled in-situ from two or more endovascular graft components. This latter endovascular graft is referred to as a modular endovascular graft. Because a modular endovascular graft facilitates greater versatility of the matching of individual components to the dimensions of the patient's anatomy, the art has taught the use of modular endovascular grafts in order to minimize difficulties encountered with insertion of the devices into vasculature and sizing to the patient's vasculature.
Although the use of modular endovascular grafts minimize some of the difficulties, there are still drawbacks associated with the current methods. Drawbacks with current methods can be categorized in three ways; drawbacks associated with delivery and deployment of the individual endovascular graft components, drawbacks associated with the main body portion, and drawbacks associated with securing the limb portions to the main body portion.
Moreover, a lack of healthy tissue near the aneurysm being treated provides difficulty with adequately anchoring the main body portion of a modular endovascular graft. If the aneurysm is too close to the renal arteries there may be a lack of healthy tissue to adequately anchor the superior end of the main graft portion without interfering with blood flow in the renal arteries. Anchoring the limb support branches of the main body component in the iliac arteries requires a larger main body component and additional effort and delivery hardware. Allowing the limb support branches of the main body component to float freely in the aneurysm presents additional difficulty with deploying the limb components of the modular endovascular graft within the main body component.
With regard to the main body component of modular endovascular graft, there therefore exists a need for a main body component that facilitates a minimized delivery profile, easier catheterization of the limb support portions and accurate deployment of the limb components, and anchoring of the neck portion near the renal arteries without disrupting cross-blood flow.
The devices of the present invention address these and other needs.